1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for image forming with a predetermined gap formed between an image bearing member and a developing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widely used process cartridge included in an image forming apparatus generally has an image bearing unit including an image bearing member and a developing unit including a developing member. The process cartridge is also detachable with respect to a main body of the image forming apparatus, for example, an electrophotographic copier, printer, facsimile machine, multifunctional machine, etc. Since the image bearing unit and the developing unit are generally separately detachable from the process cartridge, and one of the image bearing unit and the developing unit can be replaced for a shorter life cycle while the other may be continuously used, which may effectively result in a reduction in cost of replacements.
When replacing the image bearing unit and/or the developing unit, a gap formed between the image bearing member and the developing member may be out of a predetermined distance. Since a misalignment of the gap may cause deterioration in quality of a visible image formed on a surface of the image bearing member, proper alignment of the gap is necessary. That is, the gap needs to be regulated to be a constant distance or be a substantially constant distance.
In a background process cartridge, a developing unit is pivotably attached to an image bearing unit. The developing unit includes a gap regulating member and a spring. The spring applies pressure with respect to the image bearing unit to allow the gap regulating member to press contact with a surface of the image bearing member so that the gap between the image bearing unit and the developing unit can be regulated to have a predetermined distance. The image bearing member, however, can easily be worn or abraded because of the contact with the gap regulating member.
The gap regulating member held in contact with the image bearing member can wear or abrade the surface of the image bearing member and transmit vibration of the developing member to the photoconductor, which may result in deterioration of the quality of the visible image formed on the surface of the image bearing member. Further, when toner falls into a gap formed between the gap regulating member and the image bearing member, the gap formed between the developing member and the image bearing member may vary, which may be a cause of the deterioration of the quality of the visible image.